Katsumi Mio
"I still believe that the world is full of good people, even though there are monsters in it." -Katsumi Mio Katsumi Mio (三尾勝美, Mio Katsumi) is a fairly young wizard. Katsumi grew up in the town of Clover. ''After the incident with ''Lullaby, ''Katsumi and her family fled to the nearby town of ''Magnolia. ''There, they joined the wizard guild ''Sirens Song. ''After her parents were killed at a job, Katsumi began practicing as hard as she could everyday, until she mastered her magic, [[Rondure Magic|''Rondure Magic]]. Appearance "If you're feeling blue, try painting yourself a new color." -Katsumi Mio Katsumi is a fairly small girl. She adores the color pink and Katsumi puts it into everything she wears and everything she owns. Katsumi can usually be seen sporting the following outfit. She wears a pink and white based dress, with flowers being very common. Katsumi also wears knee high pink socks, being tied off at the top, with a darker pink ribbon. Katsumi also usually ties her hair up into two long pony tails, at the side of her head with a similar shade of pink, and placing flower clips around them. Katsumi wears two bracelets, one around each wrist, with a similar style of her socks. Katsumi's shoes are a darker pink color, and fit on similarly to slippers. There are two light pink bows at the top of each shoe. Personality "I'm not always sarcastic! Sometimes I'm sleeping!!" -Katsumi Mio ''Katsumi doesn't like being serious. Although she can be if she has to, Katsumi's personality is unique. She can be funny, and adorable, and sarcastic. She likes bringing smiles to peoples faces. Katsumi doesn't really get embarrassed. In fact, she is willing to embarrass herself to make people smile. Katsumi treasures someones smile. Katsumi is also very clumsy, and trips over everything. She is a very likeable person. She doesn't really know how strong she is either. She believes everyone else has so much more potential and power, she doesn't like to think of herself as strong. During combat, unless the battle is difficult, Katsumi is usually sarcastic, and funny and she likes to mess around a little bit. Katsumi cares about everyone, and is generally very kind. She is willing to risk her happiness for that of others. Even when Katsumi has lost, she manages to smile. This gives her a very positive personality, and this leaves an impact on everyone. Magic Katsumi uses Rondure Magic, a caster magic. Although generally hard to master, Katsumi did indeed manage to master this kind of magic. Katsumi is the only known living user of this magic, with only one known user before her. It is unknown why this magic is so rare. Katsumi's orbs have a pink tint, and glow pink, white, and variations of red. Katsumi refuses to use certain spells, she finds them inhumane. Asume Chiasa died over 50 years before Katsumi was born, and since Asume has no known relations, it is unsure if Katsumi is a relative of Asume or not. * '''Orb of Tranquility '(平静のオーブ, Heisei no Ō''bu): This spell, summons an orb that stretches to a maximum radius of about 10 meters (32.80 feet). Everyone inside, wizard or not, will be healed both internally and externally. This spell can replenish the magic power of a wizard, however, a portion of the casters magic power will be used to heal the people inside the orb. If there's more people, it will require more magic power to heal all of them. * 'Orb of Fear '(恐怖のオーブ, Kyōfu no ''Ō''bu): This spell, is more of a stronger spell. It requires a slightly higher amount of magic power to summon. This orb wraps around the enemy. The orb pulls the deepest fears out of the mind of the target. These fears are then personified, and they are forced to either live, or relive these fears. Most people consider this spell inhumane, so in result, Rondure Wizards very seldom summon this kind of orb. This spell should be used in dire situations only. * 'Orb of Acquiring '(獲得のオーブ, Kakutoku no ''Ō''bu): This spell doesn't require too much magic power to summon. This spell isn't very helpful in combat, but can be useful elsewhere. With this spell, the caster keep pieces of nature, weather, or objects in this orb and they will be left intact while inside this orb. Asume Chiasa used this spell to collect pieces of Summer in the year 723 which were used to solve a problem with a world-wide freeze brought on by a dark wizard. * 'Orb of Reinforcement '(補強のオーブ, Hokyō no Ōbu): This spell cannot be summoned by all Rondure Wizards. It is an incredibly powerful spell. Based on the way the caster performs this spell will summon allies from a certain place. It could either be the dead, nearby animals, nearby objects, or even take control of enemy minions for a specific time period. Summoning the dead and objects is slightly easier than taking control of enemy minions or animals. Due to the lifeless form of objects and corpses. * 'Orb of Augmentation '(オーブンオブオーグメント, Ōbun'obuōgumento) This spell is a form of support magic. The orb summoned will stretch to a maximum radius of about 15 meters, (49.21 feet). Anybody inside will gain an advantage. The caster uses a portion of their magic power to enhance the physical and mental aspects of anyone inside. Once again, it applies. If there's more people, it will require more magic power to enhance everybody. This spell will increase the strength, replenish magic power, and provide everyone inside with a burst of adrenaline. The caster however, will not be affected. * 'Orb of Great Heights '(偉大な高台のオーブ, Idaina Kōdai no ''Ō''bu): This spell is a good way to quickly deal with enemies for a short time. The orb will be wrapped around the target, similar to the 'Orb of Fear. 'This orb then quickly expands, and shoots to an extreme height. The orb will then vanish, dropping the target to the ground. A downside with this spell towards the caster however, is the orb will drain the casters magic power, using it to go higher. It should only be used as a backup plan, because if it fails, the caster will barely have enough magic power to be able to stand. Super SpellsEdit * 'Rondure Magic: Wrath of Asume '(ロンドルマジック：朱鷺の怒り, Rondorumajikku: Toki no Ikari): This spell is what is known as a 'Super Spell 'that was discovered by the first known user, Asume Chiasa. This spell, when the incantation is spoken correctly, the caster will begin to glow. This color is determined by the personality of the caster. A flurry of orbs will appear in the sky around the area. The caster will no longer glow after all of the orbs have appeared. The caster must then say '"Strike!"' and these orbs will fall. These orbs will not strike the caster or anybody the caster sees as a friend. The strength of the strike is dependent on the power of the caster. This spell is known to require immense amounts of magic power. * 'Rondure Magic: Falling Hope '(ラウンドマジック：落ちる希望, Raundo Majikku: Ochiru Kibō) This is also known a 'Super Spell, 'named by the wizard who discovered it, Asume Chiasa. This spell, when cast, orbs will target everyone the caster sees as a foe, the orb will then wrap around the target, and will drain their sense of hope, if any. This may cause them to give up or surrender. However, the more hope that is drained, it will add small amounts of strength to the enemy. If they don't give up, the chances for the caster to win the battle, drop. This is an extreme disadvantage. * 'Rondure Magic: Fury '(ラウンドマジック：怒り, Raundo Majikku: Ikari) This spell is the last known 'Super Spell, also discovered by Asume Chiasa. Similar to ''Rondure Magic: Wrath of Asume'', the caster will glow when the incantation is spoken correctly. A set of 7 giant orbs will surround the target. These will swallow the target, draining their magic power before releasing them. Unfortunately, casting this spell will come at a great cost. Using this spell curses the cast with a Curse of Anti-Magic. The caster will no longer be able to cast spells, until a cure is found. The cure is unknown. Trivia * ''"Katsumi" '''''in japanese means "Winning Sea" * Katsumi is unaware of who her parents were, or even their names. They died when Katsumi was very young. * Katsumi is actually a secret nerd. She reads in her free time and studies ancient script languages. * A lot of spells Katsumi casts are in French or another Ancient Script. '' '' '' ''